Wasp's Regret
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Just a tribute story to Wasp and Bumblebee. With my new liked paring. One-shot. Rated for the simple fact it's Yaoi/slash/Boyxboy. Hurt/Comfort; Fanfic; AU-ish; Fantasy; Sad. I wouldn't suggest reading this if you are emotionally sensitive to stuff like this. Wasp: Wasp still think Hyper-girl sad... Me: AM NOT! *leaves*


Okay. One- This is after that one episode where Wasp becomes Waspinator. I believe that Wasp and Waspinator may be two different personalities. One evil, one good.

Wasp: Why Wasp have bad feeling?

This is gonna depress ya…

Wasp: Oh… Hyper-girl upset?

W-what?! What would give you that idea Wasp!?

Wasp: Hyper-girl been less hyper and bouncy.

T-that's just cuz I've been…. Cut off from sugar!

Wasp: Wasp no believe Hyper-girl. Hyper-girl sad.

…. I am _not_ sad. I don't get _sad_.

Wasp: Why Hyper-girl optic misty then?

W-wha-? *looks in mirror* …. *leaves room, locking Wasp in*

Wasp: What Wasp say? *confused*

**DISCLAIMER! - I own nothing. Not Transformers and not the TF Characters!**

* * *

**_Wasp's Regret_**

* * *

Wasp looked around him. He was stuck here in the back of Waspinator's mind. Energon tears fell as the last thing he'd heard from the outside world played in his mind again.

_"Well, I guess what I want to say is… I'm sorry," Bumblebee told Wasp/Waspinator._

_Wasp stood in shock for a minute before going to reply._

_"Wasp… Forgive…" he started. But before he could apologize for how he'd treated Bumblebee, Waspinator took control._

_"But Waspinator never forgive!" Waspinator snarled._

Wasp put his face-plates into his hands. Now he could _never_ apologize.

"Bumble-bot… Wasp sorry… Wasp should treated better… Wasp _sorry_!" he sobbed, shaking.

Why had he been so mean to Bumblebee? Why couldn't he have just came out with the truth?! Wasp hugged his stabilizing-servos to his chest-plates, curling into a ball as best as he could.

"Wasp~!" a voice called. Wasp's optics widened, fear in them.

"Leave Wasp 'lone!" he cried, backing up. He was up against a wall.

Waspinator came in, grinning evilly.

"Now, now, Wasp. Wasp know what Waspinator want…" Waspinator cooed.

Wasp's fear showed through. How could he have created this _monster_?! _No…_ Wasp thought.

Wasp laid on the floor of what used to be his mind. Beaten and leaking Energon everywhere, Wasp felt him slip a little bit more into the darkness of disappearance.

"Was sorry…. Bumblebee…" Wasp whispered, his voice going back to how it was before the stockade, "_I'm_ sorry, Bumblebee… Please forgive me for all I never was to you… And all I was…. I wish I could've told you the truth… That I was falling for you… If I had…. If we'd been friends… This _never_ would've happened… If only…"

So many ifs. Wasp knew he was tired, but he wanted to apologize to Bumblebee. Somehow, someway…

_"He'll know… Now sleep, child…"_ a voice whispered into his audio receptor.

And with that, Wasp was no more.

* * *

Bumblebee paused. It was their second Christmas with Sari, and something was off. Looking around, Bumblebee realized how quiet it was. Shrugging it off, he looked out the window.

"Merry Christmas, Wasp…" Bumblebee whispered.

Bumblebee saw something drifting. A piece of paper. When it touched the windowsill, it changed into a data pad. Bumblebee picked it up.

_Dear Bumblebee,_

_I know that I never got to say this… But, I'm sorry. For everything. For the way I treated you and what I never told you. You mean everything to me, Bumblebee. From the moment I met you, I felt a spark. I knew that you were the one. And yet… I pushed you away, scared that you'd reject me. I never realized what I'd done until it was too late. Now, Waspinator has control of everything. I don't blame you for believing I was the traitor. Did I ever give you a reason to not be suspicious of me? No._

_Bumblebee… For what it's worth, I forgive and I myself am sorry. We both were in the wrong. Your actuation and my treating of you. Neither of us deserved either, and yet it happened anyways. Please know that I am resting in the Well of All Sparks peacefully. The Mother is taking good care of me and so is The Daughter. I've met The Chosen and Primus as well. All are nice and pleasant._

_-Wasp_

_PS: I'm waiting for you, Bumblebee… I love you, my Bee._

Bumblebee smiled softly.

"I love you as well Wasp… I'm glad you're okay… At least we'll be together one day. I promise," he whispered to the wind.

And he swore he heard Wasp's voice say, teasingly, "See ya soon, slow poke".

* * *

Wasp: *tears up* BEAUTIFUL! THANKY HYPER-GIRL!

No probs.

Megatron: …. Something _is_ wrong if you are acting like _that_.

NOTHING IS MOTHER FUCKING WRONG NOW PISS OFF MEGZ!

M + W: O.O *runs*

*huffs* Anyways, please review.


End file.
